


Coffee date

by Saku015



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Coffee, Coffee Shops, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: After their visit in the stadium, Rin and Haru go on a little date to a coffee shop.





	Coffee date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptDonavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/gifts).



> This is a present for one of my best friends. Happy one year anniversary, Honey! Thank you for being my friend!

After their visit in the stadium, Rin and Haru were sitting in a little coffee shop. That was one of Rin’s favorite places in whole Sidney and the fact that he could show it to Haru made him really happy. Truth be told, from the moment on they was on friendly terms again, he had always wanted to bring Haru here and show him everything.

"So, what do you think about Australia so far?" Rin asked Haru, resting his chin in his hands. He did not want to admit, but he was anxious. He wanted Haru to love the place which was a special in his life.

Haru was sitting across the table, deep in his thought. He did not know how to conceive his answer. That trip was his first time abroad and spending it with Rin out of all people was surprising enough. To make things more difficult, he brought his to the place for which he left his home all those years ago and now he asked him what he thought…

"The city is beautiful and your parents are kind," Haru said on a monotone voice. From the corner of his eye, he saw the quite sad look in Rin’s eyes. The redhead knew that he leaving Japan still hurt to Haru – although Haru understood his reasons. "But the sea and the stadium are truly incredible," Haru said just to ease the atmosphere. From Rins’ little happy smile, he knew he succeeded. 

"I am really happy that we are here together," Rin said, making Haru look at him surprised. "Because if it was not for me, you would get lost within minutes… with that advanced level English of yours," Rin laughed remembering their little incident at the airport. A little angry expression ran across Haru’s face which Rin took as a victory. There were only a few people who could make Haru show any kind of emotion and being one of them made Rin feel special.

"Shut up…" Haru mumbled embarrassed, avoiding his gaze. Suddenly, Rin was in his personal space, so Haru backed away – as much as his chair let him to. From Rin’s predatory smirk, he knew that something was coming.

"So would you like to talk about it? About our last night in the hotel?" Rin's voice was so low it made shivers ran down on Harus’ spine. "… about the fact that I kissed you and you kissed me back?"


End file.
